An Apology & Bickering
by DarkLycanDreamer217
Summary: Jim and the others had landed on a planet and met B.E.N., a robot. Then Long John Silver asked Jim if he could talk to him if it's alright with the captain. Review please! P.S. another character will be in this that is owned by ME!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or its characters. The author does, not me.**

**I only own Kenda, since she's my character.**

**Please review & be nice. This is my first fan fiction of Treasure Planet.**

Then Jim said to Kenda, "Kenda, I want you to stay here while I talk to Silver."

Kenda turned to him. "Why?" she asked.

"I just don't want you to come along," he said. She gave him a look. He was looking down at his pistol. He putted away, and then he looked back at her with a look. "I just want to hear the real him, Kenda. Either he's a good cyborg, or a nefarious pirate."

"Jim, if you're thinking that he's more of a nefarious cyborg than a genial one," said Kenda, "I honestly don't think that's the real him. You know that I had feelings for him when he was teaching us some things about sailing."

Jim noticed that Kenda was sounding so confident about Silver's true self. Even if he was trying to get them all killed to get the map. Kenda went on about Silver.

"I know that he's a benevolent cyborg, I know it. There's still good in him, Jim," she declared. "I'm not saying this for you to believe me one way or another. I'm saying this because I know it's true. He cares about us as much as-"

"He doesn't care about us anymore, Kenda," Jim disrupted. "That was before. But now, he's different. You should see it by now that he's not who you thought he was."

Jim jumped out of the robot's home and walked down the hill. Morph followed him. He was mumbling that Kenda can hear him. But she didn't know what he's saying. She watched him walking away while feeling thwarted. She couldn't believe that Jim didn't see the things the way she could see in people like Silver.

For some reasons, she felt so lost. She didn't really know the real Silver by her thoughts, but she knew that he was the caring and loving cyborg in her heart.

Kenda sighed silently, but desolately. She wished she knew what to do and what is right for her. She stood up and walked over the edge of the entrance. She wasn't planning on following Jim. She sat down with her elbow on her knees and the palm of her hands under her chin.

She started thinking back the time when she and Jim spent some time with Silver when he was teaching them some things. She also thought back about her past and her family. She had stayed in the ship for a while and she hadn't found anything that would lead her to her family. She thought that this would be an opportunity for her to find her real family. But, she guessed wrong.

Then she looked at her diamond crystal. She wondered why her mother wrote in the note back at the Benbow Inn in Montressor that she always have to wear the necklace no matter what. She wished that her mother wrote the name of her father or be a little bit more specific about her father. She already knew that her father was a pirate, but he could be anyone in the galaxy.

She shook her head about her father and turned to Jim and the cyborg.

As Jim was walking down the hill, he was thinking about what he would say to Silver after everything that had happened. He knew how his sister felt when he told her the truth about their friend. But he never wanted to hurt her in order to keep her away from someone like Silver. He liked him as a close friend since he was bonding with him.

But then, he remembered something back at the Benbow Inn the night before they escaped. It was something his mom told his sister when she found out the truth about her real father in the note her mother wrote years ago. _People change after they meet_. He remembered how miserable Kenda was when she found out that her mother wanted her to stay away from her father just because he was a pirate.

He kept hearing the phrase his mom said to Kenda over and over again as he was walking toward the cyborg. _People change after they meet_. _People change after they meet_.

But, he knew that the phrase was similar to Silver as it was to Kenda's real parents. He had changed after he and his sister met him. Silver was just a mentor to him and Kenda, but then as the days went by, he was like a friend than a teacher. But now, the young lad knew the truth about the cyborg. He was just pretending on them the whole time just to get what he wants.

Shortly, the young lad and Silver were getting closer to each other. Silver then sat on the rock when Morph came to him. The small pink blob was looking happy. He started rubbing himself against Silver's cheek and Silver smiled, happy to see his little friend.

"Morphy, there you are," said Silver. Morph then started circling around Silver's finger like a ring. "I wondered where you've gone to," he said.

Jim then stopped.

Silver was rubbing his cybernetic leg with his left hand gently. He was still feeling the little bit of pain inside. Then he changed his cybernetic stick back to his arm. Then he started rubbing his leg quicker with his cybernetic hand.

Silver thought back about the small attack he had with Jim back on the ship. Kenda was standing there, so still and yet so calm, but she was also panicky by the look of her face when he was about to shoot her.

"Me poor old leg downright snarky since that small attack we, uh, had in front of your little sis," he said while rubbing his cybernetic leg.

He turned to Jim with a smile. He started chuckling when he thought about the small attack with Jim. But, he noticed that Jim wasn't smiling or laughing with him. He was looking riled at him. He was still upset about what he heard Silver said back on the ship about Kenda.

Then Silver stopped chuckling and sighed despondently.

Jim looked at him with an upset look. "Kenda wasn't in the galley when you were talking to the others," he said. "I was."

Silver looked down with a heartrending look. He could tell that Jim was still livid about what he said to the crew about Kenda. "Listen, Jimbo, whatever you heard back there, about the part regarding Snips," he started, "I didn't really mean a word I said about her. But that bloodthirsty spider thought I'd gone soft. He thinks that I have a soft spot for her. They'd have grief-stricken us all."

Jim thought for a minute about what Silver said. He wasn't sure if Silver really didn't mean the words he said to the other pirates. Sure he was friendly to them, but how could he had betrayed them just to get the treasure? It was like he cared about the riches more than anything in his life, even friendship. But, Jim knew that there was something in the cyborg that wasn't like the other pirates of his crew.

Then, the lad's face was slowly changing from a outraged look to a poignant look. He had bonded with Silver. Silver was his and Kenda's friend. A friend who was also like a teacher to them. A teacher who taught them about sailing in the galaxy. He didn't like losing someone he had build some attachments to. He knew that Kenda had build some attachments to Silver. She said that he was like a father to her.

Silver moved closer to Jim. He did a small move with his finger for Jim to get closer to him. But Jim didn't move. "Listen," he whispered. "If we thought about this right, we can walk away from this."

Jim thought for a minute. If he and Silver came up with a plan to get out of the small fight with the pirates about the map, they would find a way to get the treasure and become rich. However, Jim wasn't completely sure about agreeing with Silver. He wasn't sure if Silver was just pretending to be nice again like he did before: Just to get what he wants.

Then he heard the small phrase Kenda said to him about Silver: _There's still good in him, Jim_. He thought about Kenda, about her knowing something that was for sure. He wondered why he didn't think of something that are true that others may think it wasn't. Kenda still believed that there was goodness in Silver and that he wouldn't harm them. But Jim still had a feeling that Silver _would_ try to harm them. He recalled that Silver was about to shoot Kenda back on the ship.

_She saw the gun that Silver was going to use to shoot her, but she still thinks that there's good in him_, thought Jim.

He wondered if his sister knew something he didn't.

He shook his head slowly in the middle of his thoughts about Kenda.

The youngster showed Silver a small smile. "Yeah?" he asked.

Silver started laughing softly when Jim was beginning to agree with him. He thinks that he and Jim can make a deal about the map and the treasure.

"You hand over that map to me, and," he added, "an equal portion of the treasure is yours."

Silver smiled at Jim. He stood up and reached his cybernetic arm toward the young lad. His hand was holding out, waiting for Jim to shake it about the deal. But Jim didn't shook it. All he did was stare at it with a small smile on his face. He was looking like Silver's making a mistake about the deal.

Jim thought again about the deal. He wanted to know for sure if Silver really wanted to make this deal or just trick him to give him the map.

Jim looked down with a smile like Silver's making a mistake. "Boy," he sighed.

Silver took his hand away from the young boy. Jim wasn't planning on shaking it. Then he looked up at Silver with a half incensed look on his face.

"You are something, aren't you?" he said.

Silver sat back on the boulder with Morph on his side. Jim recalled some things Silver said to him earlier on the ship. He started walking around the cyborg.

"When you told me about greatness and light coming off my sails…." he said, "….what a hoax."

Silver couldn't believe that Jim thought it was a joke. He doesn't joke on things like the ones he's dealing with. "Now, wait a second here, Jimbo—" he said.

"I mean, you did taught me one thing, 'Stick to it', right?" the boy interrupted. "That's our plan! That's what we're going to do!"

He recalled when Silver talked to him about sticking to his chart of course; that he should stick to what he planned to do in the first place.

He continued walking around Silver. Then he stopped walking around. He came back to the same spot he was when he came over to Silver.

Slowly, he turned around and saw Kenda coming. Her arms were hanging down, swinging back and forth as she walked down the hill.

Jim stared at her as she walks down the hill, knowing that he had told her not to come. He didn't know why she disobeyed him.

Then she stood next to him, not looking overcast or infuriated. She turned to Silver. She was still disappointed about what Silver was planning to do to her before they escaped the Legacy.

Then Kenda said to him, "Silver, I couldn't believe that you were planning to shoot me back there. I thought you were our friend. I thought you wouldn't hurt us."

But before Silver could answer back, Jim walked in front of Kenda with his arms back around her. His face was then changed to furious look.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Kenda again. You already hurt her heart when you called her a 'nose-whipping little whelp.' And I'm not going to let you give her more pain than she already has."

Kenda was about to make a move to get out of Jim's arms, but he was still holding on to her. She started struggling around. Her face was looking furious when Jim just said that Silver called her a nose-whipping little whelp.

"I cared about you, Silver!" she yelled. "You were like a father to me!"

Kenda was about to push Silver down with anger, but Jim pulled her back away from him. She was starting to move around like a wild animal. She was trying to move forward, wanting to scratch him like a feline with razor-sharp claws. But Jim was holding on to her firmly.

Then he said, "I'll make sure that you never see one prospect of our treasure once we find it!"

Silver had become madder about the youngsters. He wanted to make a deal with them so that they'll get the treasure for him. But, Jim wasn't going to let the deal flow easily. Silver's cybernetic eye suddenly turned red.

"That treasure is to be paid me by thunder!" yelled Silver.

"Try to find it yourself without our map, 'by thunder'!" Kenda retorted crossly.

Kenda looked at Silver heatedly. She was very incensed with the cyborg at the moment. She wanted to fight him like a wild animal with sharp claws, but Jim was holding on to her firmly. He wasn't going to let Kenda fight with a cyborg with so much anger in her. Kenda continued struggling around, but Jim wouldn't let her go. Then, she stopped moving. However, she was still breathing in and out heavily, but slowly as if she just ran back and forth the planet.

Silver couldn't believe the way Kenda replied back to him. Her timbre of voice was sounding like his when he yells at his buccaneer crew. Kenda may be a kindhearted, benign young lass, but when it comes to a fracas or a quarrel, there would be anger in her.

"Ohhh, still don't know how to settle on your fights, do ya, lass?" asked Silver.

Kenda looked at Silver irately. She thought about what Silver said to her. She recalled when Scroop was going to torture her when she and Jim came to the Legacy for the first time. She wasn't sure if picking fights was her thing. She never picked up a quarrel with anyone. Not even with Jim or anyone at school.

Then she remembered when Silver stopped Scroop from torturing her longer. Then her face was slowly changed from an anger look to a upset look. She was starting lose her anger when she thought about the days back on the ship with Silver. Even when she and Jim didn't feel comfortable being around the cyborg.

Silver then stood back up and putted on his hat. He looked at the youngsters angrily. But Morph was looking timid. He looked at the youngsters and then back at the cyborg. He doesn't like when Silver gets livid or anything to do with anger. It makes him feel uncomfortable and frightened at the same time.

"Mark me, lads. Either you give me that map by a crack of dawn tomorrow," Silver warned, "or I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!"

Jim was still holding on to Kenda's arms, but more firmly. Their faces were then changed to incensed looks. Jim's eyes were looking very livid like he's about to punch someone in a face. He had some anger inside of him.

As for Kenda, she was still enraged about what the cyborg said to her and her brother about the treasure. They found the map and they knew that the treasure belonged to them for the Benbow Inn.


End file.
